4 Years After Their Las Vegas Nightmare
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: Sorry for being cheesy creating a fluff romance fic out a horror/comedy movie. But I just couldn't resist. You get the gist. Of course it takes place 4 years after the end of Leprechaun 3. M for a reason. Scott/Tammy


Well here we are I've decided to do two of the one-shot lemon aftermath couples from Leprechauns 2 and 3 starting with the couple from the latter. In all fairness this is also another juicy Halloween fic but I had to see what I can do in under 2 hours hopefully it will be enough. Anyways here's the fic happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leprechaun. Enough said.

4 Years After Their Las Vegas Nightmare

Scott McCoy even though he entered the Lucky Shamrock Casino underaged was able to find luck, riches, and a very good girlfriend Tammy Larsen, through a gold shilling that in its properties, grants the bearer a wish. Oh how the winning streak lead to him winning over a hundred thousand dollars, to getting bit by a leprechaun, to changing into a leprechaun, to killing a leprechaun, all the way to ending up leaving Las Vegas with a former deceased magician's assistant.

Close to 4 years later, Scott was able to get to his college in Los Angeles and get a degree in both business management and automotive mechanic. Tammy stayed with Scott all this time and felt mighty loyal to him she had also taken a few classes as being a magician is still her main priority. But luckily she did fancy in the course of real estate and was able to complete it with a degree.

They settled into a decent apartment with a good car as they drive through Las Vegas again they began to look at the casinos especially the Lucky Shamrock in particular. The place got them curious to know how it is on the inside, even though it is under new management.

"There are many casinos in LA you could do your act there, Tammy."

"I know but I'm just curious. I know it seems horrifying going back to the place where it has been nothing but bad luck, despair, and horror."

"I know. But funnily enough tomorrow marks our 4-year anniversary."

"As in?"

"The day we met, the day that all this craziness started, how we ended up in a beautiful friendship which turned to something much more beautiful in time."

"Oh, Scott..."

Tammy ended up kissing him passionately. Scott never wanted this moment to end but he knew that there would be more moments to come. When they do break from it they soon went to the casino and upon entering they saw a gold coin that was in the middle of the shamrock when they passed by it they were having an premonition. In Scott's premonition he sees Tammy performing her magic tricks living the dream all while being there and supportive. And in Tammy's premonition, sees her and Scott together with a child of their own. Once they both get back from their thoughts they looked at each other shocked and worried.

"Scott, I had a sudden thought of me and you having a family."

"That's weird I just thought of me seeing you live out your dream."

"What could this mean?"

"That we were meant to be?"

"But how? We don't know the future for sure."

"Well we can certainly try to see."

As it was nighttime outside going back to LA was going to be a problem so they went to spend one night at the Casino and to Scott's coincidence it the same room number that he was given by former casino owner Mitch, 3035. When they got in there they were able to take a breather for a bit before Scott remembered that this was the room where he was robbed by Fazio and bit by the leprechaun. Tammy who saw Scott deep in thought wondered if he was okay.

"Scott? Scott!"

Scott snapped back to thought.

"Oh, yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure... I'm fine."

"What's the matter."

"This room, the memories, your former employer Fazio robbed me of my coin in here, and this is where I also got bit by that bastard leprechaun."

"Oh, Scott."

"But also... this room..."

"Is what?"

"Where we were supposed to meet up and talk but we never did due to what has happened."

"Oh, of course."

"However since we are now here, coincidentally, and on our fourth year anniversary, I find it now more suitable to ask you miss Tammy Larsen..."

"To ask me what Scott—"

Scott pulled out a gold ring with a blue sapphire on it, Tammy looked stunned as tears began to escape her face.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh... Scott..."

"I had words to lead to this moment but after everything we've been through my promise of sharing something with you that day has turned into something more meaningful."

"More meaningful like..."

"Sharing wonderful moments and having one adventure of a lifetime." Tammy looked at the ring and them back to him. "Yes Tammy, I want to share it with you."

Tammy looked at him for a moment before she spoke to him.

"You know at the time when you want to share something with me it was the money you won from roulette."

"About that, sorry that I felt like... what would be the word..."

"Perverted?"

"Something among the line of hookerish, but yeah perverted could fit."

"Oh, okay."

"But by any means I felt like I owed you for showing me the experience of Vegas for showing me your world when you could have refused."

"Well, Scott. I felt like I owed you more I mean you almost ran me over by accident. However that debt was paid by saving me by that freak twice and you could have left me after I got fired..."

"But I didn't."

"Are you always this nice guy?"

"As in?"

"Wanting to make things right even when it's none of your business?"

"If it's none of my business then I'm not as nice as you think I am."

"No you're not."

"I know."

"But regardless of you flaws, and everything else, I still wouldn't mind. I can't believe I found my guy, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my hero."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes Scott. Yes. I'll marry you."

Scott wasted no time slipping the ring on her finger. After that intimacy was the aroma in that room because they were falling more and more in love. So much in love that they decided to celebrate their now 4-year anniversary, because it was now midnight, wanting to make love to each other. They stood there kissing for what seems to be minutes on end before they fell onto the bed with Tammy being on top. Once they fell onto the bed while kissing, the newly engaged couple was trying to have a contest as to who would undress their lover the fastest, because their clothes flew everywhere but when they finally got naked it was only a matter of time before they did the dance of love. Scott after putting on a condom placed himself inside Tammy and with him being inside her he brought her with him lying side by side on the bed, Tammy's legs were on either side of his body, and soon enough, they were wrapped around his waist as she prepared herself for Scott to send her on cloud 9 so to speak.

With Scott pumping deeper and deeper inside, Tammy's pants turned to moans, the deeper he pumped into her the difference her voice was as she soon went from moaning to squeals of ecstasy and delight. Tammy couldn't believe that her lover, her fiancé Scott was such a stud in bed. If he's this good, what fool of a woman would leave him? Even if that thought came to her it would haunt her as she would soon think about how the leprechaun tied her up on the hospital table. For somehow, this bizarre mechanism reminds her to be devoted and loyal to the hero who's right beside her pleasuring the temple which is her body with such bliss. More so, that Tammy soon had her orgasm and spilled her juices all over Scott's rubber coated shaft in which Scott pulled out and with a long groan, he was able to have his orgasm. After they were spent they spent 5 minutes kissing each other they looked at each other for 2 minutes more to look at as well as appreciate each other.

"I'm just so happy that I have you in my life, Tammy."

"I don't think I could be any happier with anybody else besides you Scott."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

They shared another kiss.

"Just a suggestion, Tammy."

"Anything for you Scott."

"When you finally do become a magician, and you feel proud enough to tell your audience and fans, tell them our magic trick of how I'll put a baby inside you."

"Scott!"

"What?"

"You..."

Tammy was going to play slap his chest before he grabbed it and soon continued to kiss her with Tammy returning the kiss after a while they soon went to sleep and began to dream about their future.

4 more years later Scott and Tammy married each other they were able to make more money from car fixing and real estate. And soon after, Tammy spent the last half of 4 years living her dream as a magician with her husband Scott watching her, just like in Scott's premonition.

Author's Note: Well there it is the one-shot that I was itching to write is done too bad that I couldn't post this on Halloween. Oh, well if ever you could read this anytime or for the next Halloween. If you want you can comment on if I should give this fic a sequel one shotter. I'll even put a poll up on my page if so. Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
